


Hey Angel

by lvrry



Category: 1D - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Arguements, Blowjobs, Bottom Harry, Bottom!Harry, Crying, Dome, Fighting, Forced Orgasm, Insecure Harry, M/M, Male/Male, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Rimming, Sad Harry, Top Louis, head - Freeform, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, m/m - Freeform, top!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 07:15:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5325308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvrry/pseuds/lvrry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is desperately afraid of losing Louis. Louis is fed up. They have a huge fight, leaving Harry feeling unwanted. Amazing sex follows.</p><p>porn w plot (smut at the end)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me prompts via comments or Twitter.
> 
> twitter.com/dvrknd
> 
> Listen to Rock Bottom by Hailee Seinfeld

With limbs draped over his waist, Harry was content. He could rest easy, he could hear the even breathing of the man asleep behind him and it would help carry him to sleep like a mother singing her newborn child a lullaby. He could finally breathe. Harry could finally stop worrying about when the older man would be home, he could stop worrying if he'd ever come home- all his fears had been forgotten when Louis fucked him so hard into their mattress and Harry could barely find the energy to pull the blanket over him. 

Harry knew the fears were unjust but he had never been so deeply in love with anything. Louis had been Harry's rock for two years now, Louis brought Harry to life, turned a boy into a man, showed him what it was like to live. Harry was so afraid to be without Louis, the older man couldn't be more than twenty minutes late without coming home to Harry's accusations of infidelity and a screaming match that usually ended with Harry sobbing to the point that he'd be clinging to the older mans shirt, unable to breathe from the sobs being ripped from his chest. 

In this moment, Harry was just himself- he wasn't clingy or needy, he was just content listening to Louis breathe because it meant his love was there. It was nearly two am and Harry was so exhausted from the hour he spent with Louis slamming into him so hard that Harry didn't think he'd be able to walk in the morning, but he was fighting sleep just to listen to the older man breathe. 

\--

“Wake up, love.” Louis was rubbing gentle circles into Harry's chest, “It's half past two, wake up.” Harry grumbled and rolled over, pulling the pillow over his face but he heard Louis laugh and his heart fluttered. 

“Wake up, sleepy head. You can't sleep the day away.” 

“M sore” Harry mumbled into the pillow, his bruised backside was exposed once Louis pulled the duvet off of him. “I can't, too sore.” he complained again, shaking his head. 

“It can't be that bad, baby. Get up. You need to shower and we have to clean up for tonight.” Louis pressed a gentle kiss against his boyfriend's spine and smoothed his hair. “I'll blow you in the shower.” Louis promised.

“Not that bad? You're too aggressive.” Harry scowled, rolling over to look at Louis.

“You weren't complaining last night. In fact, I can remember you begging me not to stop and then coming untouched.” This made Harry blush a deep shade of red, and he threw the pillow at Louis and told him to shut up before sitting up and groaning as he stood. 

-

Louis was soon on his knees in their large shower, Harry's long fingers tugging on his hair. He didn't last very long because Louis’ mouth was heaven and just looking at him down on his knees made Harry want to explode. 

-

At about four thirty, Louis told Harry he was going to grab a case of beer and a few bottles of wine for the small party they were throwing and he could tell by the look on his face that Harry was going to think he was lying. 

“Harry, please. I'm just going to get drinks. I won't even be thirty minutes. I don't want to fight.” Louis said, watching Harry pull a pair of black jeans on and a large jumper. Harry was silent but Louis could see the hurt on his face.

“I'll be back. I promise.” He mumbled as he walked out the door. Louis never understood why Harry was so damn clingy and needy. Louis had never given Harry a reason to distrust him but regardless, Harry got that look on his face every time Louis walked out the door without him. He loved Harry anyway. He loved Harry so much that he put up with how needy Harry was, rarely complaining about it. Most of their fights were Harry calling Louis a cheater and Louis telling him that he would never. Harry was damaged in ways that Louis didn't understand because Harry wouldn't tell him what happened to him that turned him into such an overwhelmingly needy person. Of course, Louis hated constantly being accused of cheating and it was tiring but he loved Harry too much to leave him.

It took him an hour because the traffic was so terrible and when he walked in the house, he hoped he wouldn't find Harry a crying mess in their bed. He didn't want to fight, their friends would be there soon and he didn't want a sniffly, tear stained boyfriend trying to entertain guests.

He found Harry in the living room, eyes glued to his phone. “There was traffic, Harry. I swear to god, it was just traffic.” Louis said, placing the wine and beer on the table. “Just traffic.” Harry repeated back to him, his eyes still on the phone. “The house looks great!” Louis smiled, Harry had done an exceptional job cleaning the apartment. Harry nodded and continued scrolling through his phone. 

The doorbell rang and Harry rose to his feet, opening the door for Zayn and Liam to rush in, hugging both of them with a wide smile. They just returned from their honeymoon and Harry and Louis hadn't seen them since the wedding (at which Harry and Louis had a fight in the bathroom about Louis dancing with an old boyfriend- Niall) but they looked so happy and it made Harry happy. 

The boys sat around the telly eating takeout with chopsticks and drinking beer for at least two hours talking about the honeymoon, sex and how much they missed each other. Harry was rather tipsy by the time they left and as soon as they did he was pushing a sober Louis’s shirt up, the alcohol making him forget all about the soreness in his ass.

Louis smiled down at Harry who was now down on his knees between Louis’s legs, his long fingers shaking as he began unbuckling the man's belt and Louis lifted his ass to make the pulling down of his pants and boxers easier. Harry sighed softly and wrapped a hand around Louis’s semi-hard cock and bent to press his lips to the tip, sucking hard on the tip- making Louis moan loudly. “Fuck, Harry.” Louis ran his fingers through Harry's hair, his cock now completely hard against Harry's lips, his tongue now running along a fat vein on the underside of the 7 inch cock in his hand. 

Louis closed his eyes and leaned back, allowing Harry to practically devour his cock. Harry would gag occasionally, making his throat contract around Louis causing him to moan louder each time. Harry used his hands to massage all that he couldn't fit into his mouth, eagerly bobbing his head on his boyfriends cock. “Fuck, hazza, you're amazing.” Louis thrust his hips up into Harry's mouth, causing the drunk boy to gag, his lashes now wet with tears as the 23 year old fucked his face. “Gonna c-” Louis didn't even finish the word before he was erupting in Harry's mouth at which point Harry swallowed and continued to suck on the now sensitive shaft until Louis had to push him away. 

Harry fell asleep shortly after, the taste of Louis still on his tongue. Louis carried the tall man to bed, although their height difference made it almost impossible and he almost dropped Harry more than once. Louis sighed heavily once Harry was tucked into bed, a bit confused about why Harry had given him head, why Harry hadn't caused a fight or even complained about the hour Louis took getting drinks. 

-

Harry woke up the next morning to an empty bed and a killer headache. As soon as his eyes opened, he was hurling pink and red liquid all over the white bed spread and himself, unable to stop himself or hold it long enough to make it to the bathroom down the hall. Harry continued to throw up in their bed for nearly fifteen minutes before he could muster the strength to get out of it. He needed Louis, who clearly wasn't there. 

“Lou?!” Harry shouted, his stomach churning with each step towards the bathroom. He never drank this much, this was his first hangover in almost a year and it was absolutely terrible. He eventually made his way to the bathroom where he sat, leaning over the toilet, throwing up on and off for about fifteen minutes before he heard the front door open and slam shut. “Lou-” Harry was cut off by another bout of vomit. 

Louis gagged as he walked past their bedroom which was covered in vomit. “What the fuck Harry?!” Louis shouted, “I dont want to clean this shit! It fucking stinks in here.” Harry wretched, throwing up all but his memories as Louis stood there watching his vomit covered boyfriend. “Jesus Christ, take a shower.” Harry was confused, why was Louis mad? It wasn't like he had done this intentionally- he was hungover. He hadn't forced himself to throw up in their bed. Louis stormed out of the bathroom to clean their room, leaving Harry throwing up in the bathroom for about an hour before he heard the shower start.

Harry was scrubbing his body, gripping the towel bar so he didn't fall, clearly dehydrated from the continuous vomiting. Louis grabbed him a towel and tried to wrap his around him when he stepped out which made Harry angry. “I don't need your help.” Harry glared at him, yanking the towel from his hands. 

“Don't be a prick.” Louis said firmly, eyes glued on Harry as he dried his body. 

“Fuck you, Louis.” Harry seethed, anger practically radiating off of him. 

“Why are you constantly picking fights with me? Stop being so fucking immature.” Louis’s voice was naturally louder than Harry's although nowhere as deep. 

“Where the fuck were you this morning?” Harry glared, shoving past him and walking down the hall- slowly to their now clean bedroom. The Windows were opened, presumably to air out the room, but the cold air caused goosebumps to form on Harry's skin as he stepped into boxers and pulled a hoodie over his head before climbing into bed. 

“None of your goddamn business, Harry. Why do you need to constantly know where I am? It's suffocating!” Louis stormed into the room, now yelling. “I can go where I want, when I went and with whoever the fuck I please.” Louis was angry, tired of being questioned by the man who was supposed to trust him. “Even if I was out fucking someone else, what are you gonna do about it?” All of the frustration was pouring out of him, he couldn't stop himself, “Answer me!” he yelled, his eyes locked on Harry.

Harry was on the brink of tears, eyes watery. He was unsure how to respond- they never spoke to each other this way. “I said answer me!” Louis screamed this time, so loud it startled the both of them and Harry nearly fell out of the bed in an attempt to move further away from Louis who was slowly moving closer. 

“I-I'm s-s-sorry” Harry choked out, his voice barely above a whisper, tears falling down his cheeks. 

“Fuck you, Harry.” Louis turned around and bolted out, slamming the door behind him.

 

 

Harry didn't know what to feel at this point, they never fought like that. They argued often, but never to the point of screaming and Harry being afraid. Harry slept most of the day and evening, trying to beat the hangover. He woke at about 1:30 am, when Louis came into their room, “Hazza, I'm sorry.” was the first thing that came out of his mouth,

“ ‘s fine.” Harry mumbled, although he was genuinely hurt by the way Louis had spoken to him. 

“I shouldn't have left-” Louis was cut off by Harry, “Don't need to explain. ‘s fine.”

Louis could see how much he had hurt Harry just by the look on his face, the way he sat and avoided looking at Louis. “Baby. I'm sorry.” Louis sat on his side of the bed, “I'm sorry. I didn't mean those things I said.”

“Wanna fuck?” Harry pulled his sweater off, messy curls falling around his face. As he climbed into Louis’s lap, immediately beginning to kiss over the males neck. 

“Harry, no, stop. You're clearly upset.” Louis shook his head, 

Harry ground his hips against Louis’, sucking a dark purple mark on the males neck. “Harry, stop.” Louis repeated, “Fuck me, Lou.” Harry rolled his hips again and Louis shoved him off, “H, stop. You're upset.” Harry landed on his back in the center of the bed, looking up at Louis, eyes full with tears. 

“Shit, Harry I'm sorry.” He leaned forward to place a hand on Harry but he jerked away,

“What? Now I'm not good enough fuck?” Harry was crying now, “You don't even want to touch me now?” Louis could hardly understand him at this point. 

“Harry, it's not that- I love you, you know that. You're hurt, you're not even hard. You don't really want to have sex.” Louis was cut off by Harry again,

“Please just fuck me.” 

“Harry, no. You're crying and you're angry at me.”

“Please Lou? I know you like it when I beg. Please fuck me?” Harry was still crying, “Just fuck me. Do it hard- like you like it. Please lou.”

“Shut the fuck up harry! Enough! Fuck!” Louis yelled, causing Harry to fall silent except the occasional sniffle and choked back sob. 

Harry pulled the blanket off the bed and drug it out the door and down to the living room where he lay on the couch, full on sobbing at this point. Louis never turned him down, Harry didn't know what else to do.

\--  
Harry woke again at about 9 am, the smell of coffee filling his nostrils. His eyes were puffy and his throat was dry, until now he didn't think it was possible to wake up so impossibly hurt. He lay in a ball on the couch, staring at the black tv screen until Louis stood in front of him. “Are you ready to talk?” Louis placed a hand on Harry's shoulder but Harry turned around on he sofa, burying his face in the pillows. “Fine. Just listen.”

“I didn't mean what I said, Haz.” Louis began rubbing Harry's voice, “I was just frustrated because you threw up everywhere and I had to clean it and then you asked where I was and I felt like you were accusing me of cheating, Haz, you're not overbearing or controlling. I was just frustrated.” Louis paused, hoping Harry would say something. “Please say something. I'm really sorry. I couldn't have sex with you knowing you're upset with me or doing it because you want to avoid talking. I'm sorry.” Harry shrugged, still facing the opposite direction. 

“You can't ignore me forever. You love me too much.”

-

It was about ten days after the fight when Harry finally spoke to Louis by texting him to bring home milk and honey. When Louis got home, Harry could see the relief wash over him when he thanked him for the milk and honey although the conversation didn't extend beyond that. 

Another two weeks past with Harry sleeping facing away from Louis and awkward silence before Louis finally had enough. He came home from work to Harry reading in their bed. When Harry didn't acknowledge him, he nearly exploded. “Enough Harry. We aren't twelve. I've apologized a hundred times. Stop ignoring me.” Louis pulled the book out of his hands and smiled, “Please, talk to me.” Louis sighed, "I'm going to go crazy if you do another day acting like I don't exist. We haven't talked in twenty four days. It's time to stop ignoring me. I want to kiss you. I want to wash your hair in the shower. I want to hear your voice.” 

“Okay.” Harry whispered, “Sorry.”

Louis sighed, it was a start. It wasn't a conversation or a kiss but it was something. “How was your day?”

“Was fine.” he replied, laying back and turning off the nightstand lamp on his side, the only light was from Louis’s side of the bed. “Yours?”

"It would've been better if you were speaking to me. I dont understand this. We fight all the time- and you're always okay. I said I'm sorry because I am. I don't understand why you're still upset.” Louis exhaled deeply, laying on his side with his head propped up on his elbow.

“You pushed me away.” Harry sighed heavily, trying his best not to try. “You've never pushed me away- you've never not kissed me back, you've never said no to sex with me. You pushed me away. You didn't want me.” Harry's voice was small, like he was unsure of it. “You didn't want me.” 

Louis immediately pressed his lips against Harry's. “I always want you. I just couldn't- not while you were so hurt by me. I could see how badly I hurt you by the look on your face.” Louis kissed him again softly, “Go take a shower, clean up really nice and I'll show you just how much I want you.”

-

After Harry showered and cleaned himself up, he was nervous. They'd never gone this long without having sex and in some way he was scared it would hurt or he wouldn't be able to handle it. Louis typically lasted about an hour and Harry knew he wouldn't- thinking about Louis buried in him had his cock rock hard, an angry red.

When he returned to the bedroom, Louis lay in the center of the bed, eyes closed and head thrown back stroking his gorgeous cock looking like he had been hand crafted by Athena. He was so gorgeous, Harry’s stomach knotted. “Hi.” he breathed out, already practically gagging for it. 

“Come ‘ere love.” Louis smiled, flashing his white teeth to the younger boy. “Wanna show you just how much I want you. How much I missed you.” Harry was nervous as he lay back on the bed but almost immediately he found himself in a passionate kiss, Louis grinding down on his crotch, their cocks occasionally rubbing together. “Cant wait to taste you, angel.” Harry whimpered softly at the pet name, his eyes closing as Louis began kissing down his neck, leaving dark purple love bites along his neck and chest.

Louis took a moment to swirl his expert tongue over the boys nipples, biting them to pull a moan from Harry's throat. By the time Louis made it to Harry's cock, he was leaking precum and Harry was shaking. “I've barely touched you, baby.” Louis smiled, “Gonna eat you. Don't touch that pretty cock of yours.” Harry sobbed, already so wrecked in anticipation. He hadn't been touched by Louis in so long and now all he could feel, think, breathe and see was louislouislouis. “Dont cum.” 

Louis pushed Harry's knees until they bent and his feet were flat on the bed. “Dont cum. I know it's been a while but don't cum.” Harry nodded, he couldn't even speak because Louis’s tounge was slowly running over his rim, dancing along the skin that had been without contact for so long. The ring of muscle was tight now, which made Louis moan- he hadn't fingered himself in twenty four days which meant he'd be as tight as he was when they first had sex- practically virginal. They topically had sex four or five times a week, sometimes multiple times a day so even though Harry was always tight-he was never this tight. Harry began to grind his hips down against Louis’s face, desperate for something inside him. 

Louis pressed his tongue into the tight hole, Harry whimpering loudly. Louis pulled off the puffy rim for only a moment to use his spit to lubricate a finger which he plunged into the younger male with no warning, causing Harry to let out an obnoxious moan. “Please, Lou, I need you to fuck me,please don't make me wait” Harry began begging as soon as Louis began scraping his inner walls with his fingertip, 

“Harry, breathe. You're too tight- It'll hurt if you don't let me open you up.” Harry sobbed louder, his body aching for it. The feeling subsided a bit when Louis plunged another finger into his boyfriends tight heat, his tongue running over the hole as his fingers open and closed within Harry. Harry let out a loud yelp and Louis knew he'd found his boyfriends prostate. "Oh Fuck!” Harry cried out, arching his back as Louis rubbed his fingertips in circles over the young man's prostate, “Lou! I'm gonna cum!” Just as Harry was going to cum, he was empty and immediately began sobbing. “Please! Please Louis, I need you, please please fuck me.” Harry was begging in between broken sobs, “I need to cum, please- it's been so long.” Harry’s back arched when Louis lowered his mouth over Harrys cock. Harry immediately wrapped his fingers in Louis’s hair, holding his face in place as he thrust his hips up into his mouth until there was spit dripping onto his waist. “Gonna c-” Harry was on the brink when Louis pulled off again and Harry began shaking his head, knuckles white while he gripped the bedsheets, his hips involuntarily thrust upward into the air, desperate for friction. “No no no, please I'm going to die." 

Harry had never been denied relief like this- he came when he wanted. His long lanky body was on fire, he was covered in sweat, his damp curls plastered to his face. “You want me to fuck you?” Louis asked, eliciting a guttural moan from Harry. “Gonna fuck you until you can't see straight, until you can't take anymore and then I'm gonna fuck you harder.” Louis spit in his palm, slicking his own untouched cock as he kissed Harry who was still mumbling “please”. Louis smiled, “You're not gonna be able to sit for a week.” Harry knew Louis liked to fuck him impossibly hard but he could already tell it would be harder than ever before by the way Louis spoke to him. 

Harry came as soon as Louis pressed his large cock inside of him, the sensation too much. His cock twitched and he tightened around Louis’s cock, cum shooting up to his chin and over his chest completely untouched. Harry began apologizing, “I'm sorry- I couldn't hold it- I'm sorry-" Louis cut him off with a kiss and an impossibly hard thrust directly into his prostate causing him to actually scream in ecstasy. “Oh Fuck!” Louis wasted no time, he wanted Harry to feel it in the morning, he didn't care about giving him time to adjust. He hooked Harry's legs over his shoulders and began drilling into him with the utmost aggression and rage leaving an overstimulated Harry in tears, moaning profanity consistently. “Louis you feel so fucking good” Harry whimpered, his nails digging into Louis’s smooth back as he was drilled into, Louis repeatedly withdrew and slammed back into him at an angle that ensured his prostate being abused. The strength in each trust was too much to process, Harry couldn't see anything, his body overwhelmed by pleasure as his boyfriend drilled his prostate and ripped another earth shattering orgasm from him. His entire body shook and if it wasn't for the continuous thrusting against his prostate he was sure he'd pass out. He couldn't form any words beside “don't stop”. Harry had never felt anything so good in his entire life, never had an orgasm so tiring. “Please don't stop” Harry didn't think it was possible but he wanted to cum again. The drag on the seven inch cock buried in him made him arch his back into Louis’s chest.

Louis was panting, his core growing warm as his own orgasm built within. He soon flipped them over, “Ride me until you can't hold yourself up anymore.” Louis demanded, holding Harry's hips against his. “Dont stop until I say so.” Harry nodded, anything to please Louis. 

He was exhausted, his head lay on Louis’s shoulder as he ground his hips down against the others, moaning each time he hit his prostate. “Please touch me.” Harry whispered unable to do anything else, “Please, I need help. Wanna cum.” Harry begged but Louis shook his head, “You wanted me to fuck you. You can do it. Cum without touching yourself.” Louis whispered, squeezing his ass as he continued grinding down harder and harder, stabbing his prostate repeatedly. “cum for me, just for me baby. you can do it.” 

When Harry came, his entire body went limp. Only a small amount of cum dripping from his cock, he was unable to move at this point. Paralysed by the pleasure coursing through him. It was almost painful when Louis continued thrusting into him, “I'm almost there, just a little longer.” 

It took fifteen minutes of incredibly hard and fast thrusts to bring Louis over the edge and fill his boyfriend with cum. “So fucking good,” he groaned as he came. Harry was laying limp against Louis, completely spent. 

Harry couldn't find words to describe how incredible it was- definitely the best sex he'd ever had. He was completely soft at this point, his body physically unable to handle anymore. “So tired,” Harry mumbled as Louis lifted him off and placed him on the bed. “We're not done.”

Harry sobbed as Louis buried his face in between his thighs, his tongue exploring his hole. “One more time. I know you can.” 

“I can't, I can't” Harry shook his head but still wrapped a hand around his sensitive cock. It hurt to stroke himself but the tongue sliding inside of him made it worth it. Soon there was four fingers massaging his sore prostate and he still persisted that he couldn't cum again. “I can't do it- I can't- it hurts Louis, I can't” Louis shoved his hand off his cock and swallowed him which was when Harry blacked out, his orgasm ripping through him like a tornado.

 

The following morning Harry was too sore to do anything but lay in the bath, while giving Louis several blowjobs throughout the day.

“I will always want you. Don't ever think that I don't want you.” Louis kissed Harry, regardless of the fact that he'd had his cock in his mouth three times that day, “I will always want you.”


End file.
